Et depuis, les nuits n’ont plus d’aubes
by Leelie
Summary: Potter, tu vas survivre…Je te le promets." post tome 6. Slash Harry/Draco.


**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing: **C'est Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy.

Je vous préviens immédiatement, cette fic n'a absolument rien de joyeux. J'ai voulu l'écrire parce qu'elle me tournait dans la tête et parce que j'ai beaucoup de tensions à écraser en tapant sur le clavier. Cependant, j'espère que vous la trouverez au moins distrayante. Je me suis appliquée à écrire quelque chose de potable, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Et depuis, les nuits n'ont plus d'aubes.

Il regarda sa montre d'un coup d'œil furtif et se glissa dans la rame de métro. Ses yeux dérivèrent quelques secondes sur une hypothétique place libre, et il se décida finalement à aller s'adosser à la paroi dans le fond du wagon, jouxtant l'autre rame. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, touchant maladroitement une cicatrice cachée derrière ses mèches brunes. Il soupira et ferma les yeux pour repousser une foule de souvenirs. Cependant, ils s'imposèrent à lui, comme une évidence. Il vit défiler, impuissant, nombre de visages sous ses paupières closes. Des souvenirs sans fin et en nombre fou. Des conversations d'un autre temps vinrent résonner à ses oreilles, et l'instant passé se déroula de nouveau dans sa tête.

***

_« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Ronald » avait murmuré Hermione en un souffle. Elle était blême, son visage blafard ressortait sous la lumière chancelante de la cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait dangereusement, mais ses yeux étés secs et terriblement vides. Harry avait remarqué la façon dont la lueur de vie dans les yeux s'était ternie depuis le début de la guerre._

_« Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, 'Mione, j'en ai déjà une et elle me suffit amplement ! » avait ronchonné Ron de façon abrupte, en agitant sa fourchette, ce qui réussit juste à faire tomber le lard qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir._

_« Ta mère ? TA MERE ? Et tu voudrais que je sois quoi Ron ? Hein ? » Couina Hermione, tout en triturant ses boucles de ses doigts fébriles. Harry sourit, et regarda Ron piquer un fard tout en plongeant son nez dans son assiette, bafouillant un « une…une amie Herm'. » Le brun aimait se rendre compte que pas même la guerre ne changerait ça : l'impossibilité pour ses deux meilleurs amis à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Il écouta Hermione marmonner un « C'est ça Ron…une amie…une simple et banale amie. » Elle se leva et quitta la table tout en faisant disparaître son assiette d'un coup de baguette. Harry la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas furibond, puis se retourna vers Ron qui regardait piteusement son lard._

_« Ron…Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? » questionna le brun calmement._

_« On est en guerre Harry, pas à l'école, on a plus la place pour ça. » son regard était trop sombre pour que la phrase vienne du cœur._

_« Dumbledore nous disait toujours d'aimer tant que possible. » murmura Harry._

_« Dumbledore est mort. » enchaina Ron._

_« Raison de plus. » renchérit l'autre._

_« Et toi Harry…Pourquoi tu l'as jeté Ginny si l'amour est si important ? » Harry sentait que la conversation glissait sur un sujet fragile._

_« J'allais la faire souffrir, je ne le souhaitais pas. » marmonna le brun._

_« Tu la fais déjà souffrir…Tu ne te remettras pas avec elle Harry, hein ? »_

_« Je ne l'aime pas. » et comme si la phrase avait tous dit, la conversation fut close. Ron se leva, s'en alla en claquant la porte._

_***_

Le métro, il n'avait jamais aimé ça. Il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand. Depuis toujours peut-être. En tous cas, il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit. Ce lieu ou les hommes déambulent tels des somnambules, obnubilés par leurs propres soucis. Peut-être que si l'un d'eux avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu la détresse dans son regard. Mais ils ne les levaient pas. Jamais.

En plus, c'était un endroit sale. Quand il progressait dans les souterrains étroits, au plafond dénudé, vomissant des fils électriques, il avait la désagréable impression de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre. Il y avait toujours une brise fétide caressant sa peau quand il progressait sur le bord du quai ; dans ces moments là, le soleil qui ne brillait jamais totalement sur Londres lui manquait.

Il savait que bientôt, le simulacre de voix féminine, lui annoncerait de son accent mort « Oxford Circus », et son cœur se serra. Il devait prendre sa correspondance ici, mais il se souvenait surtout d'un après midi avec Ron et Hermione il y a de cela des années. Ils avaient déambulé dans Oxford Street, s'arrêtant manger un sandwich au Subway, faisant découvrir à Ron les joies de la culture Moldue, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas semblé lui déplaire, si on notait la façon dont il engloutissait son sandwich poulet sauce hot chili. Seulement et encore une fois, ce ne fut pas le seul souvenir qui vint torturer son esprit.

***

_« Comment tu peux faire ça ? Comment tu oses NOUS faire ça ? » avait rugit Ron, ses mains agrippées au col de la chemise de Harry. « Comment tu peux trahir toute ta vie de cette façon…Je pensais que je pourrais tout te pardonner Harry…J'avais tort. » Harry n'aurait su dire si s'était la déception dans les yeux de Ron, ou l'air triste d'Hermione qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il était cependant convaincu d'une chose, ce que ses deux amis lui reprochaient était bien la seule chose qu'il savait avoir choisi par lui même durant sa vie._

_« Trahir toute ma vie ? Tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Trahir ma vie ? Pfu, mais que des conneries, je trahis juste la vie qu'on a choisie pour moi. » avait expliqué calmement Harry._

_« Et Ginny ? Tu y penses ? Elle est folle amoureuse de toi…Et toi…Et toi espèce de salaud… »_

_« Ron ! Arrête voyons ! » rugit Hermione, les larmes dans la voix tout autant que dans les yeux._

_« Et pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi Mione ? Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi ! » explosa Ron, tandis que ses doigts resserraient leur prise sur la chemise de Harry._

_« Oui, je l'ai vu, et je ne le comprends pas, mais je lui pardonne ! C'est mon ami ! Notre ami ! Ton meilleur ami ! » gémit Hermione sans pour autant regarder les deux garçons, ses yeux balayant le sol poussiéreux. _

_« C'était mon meilleur ami. »_

_Hermione laissa couler ses larmes tandis qu'elle recouvrait sa bouche de ses mains pour empêcher un cri de sortir. Elle semblait tellement pâle maintenant. Comme si la guerre s'était nourri de la vie de son visage. Harry savait que si elle enlevait l'écharpe qui lui enserrait fermement le cou, il verrait courir la grande cicatrice que lui avait laissé Lucius Malfoy lors de leur dernière rencontre. Il frissonna. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Je vais partir. Loin et définitivement. Et plus jamais tu ne me reverras. Je mourrais ou je survivrais après ma bataille contre Voldemort, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de me battre, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas. Je ne comprends pas non plus. C'est arrivé, un point c'est tout. » avait-il dit, sa voix ne vacillant même pas tandis qu'il faisait ses adieux._

_« Harry ! HARRY ! __NON ! TU RESTES ! Tu restes…Tu ne peux pas partir…JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTES ! Et les Horcruxes…Et nous…Harry… » sanglota Hermione en s'accrochant à la cape ample de Harry._

_« Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficile Mione. Je m'en vais. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. » murmura le brun, tandis qu'il se dégageait de la poigne de Ron, dont le regard était étrangement vide. _

_Il ne fit pas attention aux plaintes d'Hermione, qui murmurait sans cesse des « Retiens-le Ron », auquel celui-ci répondait des « Je ne peux pas » faiblard et indécis. Il marcha d'un pas résolu, poussa la porte de la cuisine du square Grimmaurd, celle-ci se refermant derrière lui étouffant ainsi la voix de ses amis…Et peut-être aussi une partie de sa vie. Il monta les quelques étages qui menaient à sa chambre d'un pas lourd. La porte était ouverte. Il rentra et se laissa tomber sur le lit qui émit un sinistre grincement. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux._

_« Ça c'est visiblement mal passé. » murmura la main._

_« Putain Malfoy, tu fais vraiment des remarques à la con. » répondit l'autre. _

_Des bras vinrent se glisser autour de la taille de Harry, tandis qu'une bouche déposait un léger baiser dans son cou tout en murmurant un « Je suis désolé Harry. »_

_« Un Malfoy n'est jamais désolé. Pourquoi tu pouvais pas être le sale con que je pensais ? Hein pourquoi ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple… » murmura le brun._

_« Et pourquoi t'es pas la gueule d'ange que je me plaisais à imaginer, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais être meilleur, pourquoi t'es si doué au pieu, pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive plus à te détester ? Je peux t'en poser plein des questions de ce genre là, j'en possède toute une liste. Ça ne fera pas avancer la situation Potter. » expliqua le Serpentard de son ton aristocratique, tout en continuant de triturer les mèches brunes._

_« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous deux…ça n'a rien de normal…Je ne devrais pas coucher avec toi, je ne devrais pas te parler, te connaître et aimer ça... Pas pendant la guerre. Pas alors qu'Hermione a eu quasiment la gorge tranchée par un sortilège de ton père, pas alors qu'il a tué Charlie…Je n'ai plus le droit de leur parler. » Harry s'était recroquevillé contre le torse de Draco en pleurant, ses épaules secouées de soubresaut._

_« Merci… » murmura Draco._

_« De quoi ? »_

_« De m'avoir choisi… »_

_***_

« This station is Oxford Circus, the next station is Bond Street » lança la voix chevrotante à travers le haut parleur. Harry releva le regard, et descendit sur le quai. Suivant machinalement la pancarte qui indiquait de sa couleur marron la Bakerloo Line, il s'enfonça encore plus dans les entrailles de la terre avec la masse compacte de Londoniens.

Il sentit le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux tandis que la rame s'approchait. Il y monta et s'avachit dans le premier siège qu'il détecta. Replongeant immédiatement où ses souvenirs l'avaient laissé.

***

_« Tu te souviens de la première phrase que tu m'as dite quand on s'est reparlé au Square Grimmaurd, après que Rogue t'ai ramené, quand tu as trahi Voldemort ? » questionna Harry avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Je t'aime ? » rigola le blond de son sourire charmeur._

_« Je t'aime ? Tu ne me le dis jamais… » répliqua l'autre, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix._

_« C'est vrai, mais tu sais que je le pense. » renchérit Draco._

_« En tous cas, ce n'était pas ça ta phrase… »_

_« Ah ? Je m'en serais pas douté…Et qu'est-ce que c'était alors ? »_

_« C'était au moment ou tu te réveillais après plusieurs jours de coma, t'étais dans un tel état…et tu m'as dit « Putain si le hasard fait bien les choses…Toi t'as surement pas été fait par hasard ! ». » rigola Harry._

_« Putain, j'suis en pleine décadence, je ne saurais même plus sortir des phrases comme celle-ci… »_

_« C'est normal. »_

_« Ah bon et pourquoi donc ? » s'étonna le blond._

_« Tu occupes ta langue de vipère à autre chose. » fit Harry avec un clin d'œil._

_« Et je suppose que t'en ai satisfait Potter ? »_

_« Oui, totalement. »_

_« Mais quelque chose te tracasse…N'est-ce pas ? » murmura Draco tout près de l'oreille du Gryffondor. _

_Le blond aussi avait changé. Si Harry avait trouvé les modifications les plus flagrantes sur le visage d'Hermione, il ne pouvait que remarquer ce que la guerre avait fait à Draco. Il avait murit, ses traits s'étaient endurcis pour lui donner une mâchoire prononcée et ses yeux étaient plus gris que jamais, tourmentés par un orage sans trêve. Les batailles avaient brisé le petit con prétentieux, pour laisser place à celui dont Harry aimait le charme et l'humour. _

_« Non, voyons je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, le plus grand malade magiquement né à décidé que j'étais la personne à éliminer avant même que je sache parler, mes amis ne me parlent plus, et nous allons bientôt mourir de froid si on ne trouve pas un endroit pour dormir autre que la rue. Pas l'ombre d'une inquiétude à l'horizon. » s'énerva Harry._

_« Potter, tu vas survivre…Je te le promets. »_

_« Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras tenir. » sourit-il, attendri par l'attitude de Draco. « Et puis il faut que je trouve les Horcruxes…C'est primordial ! » rajouta Harry._

***

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à une vieille dame qui faisait de l'œil à sa place, et soupira tandis qu'il se levait pour laisser le poids des âges personnifié s'échouer à l'endroit ou il était assis une seconde plus tôt. Le haut-parleur annonçait d'une voix morne « This train terminate to Harrow and Wealdstone. The next station is Marylebone ». Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un getse sec, un de ceux qui n'ont même plus de conscience propre tant ils étaient machinaux, et porta son attention sur le plan de métro qui se pavanait à la lisière du plafond de la rame. Il calcula mentalement combien de station il lui restait. Sept. Comme les sept Horcruxes.

***

_« Il n'en reste qu'un ! » s'exclama Harry tandis qu'il brandissait une coupe qui affichait quelques heures plus tôt l'emblème de Poufsouffle maintenant terriblement délabré et noirci par le sortilège qui avait consumé l'Horcruxes. Il regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux son compagnon tout en murmurant « nous y sommes presque ! »._

_« Oui, plus qu'un…Un seul. Un unique. Le serpent. Nagini… » chuchota Malfoy._

_« Draco…Si…Si je ne survie pas à mon duel contre Voldemort…Tu tueras le serpent ? Hein, tu feras ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Harry, tout en relevant ses yeux brillant vers son amant._

_« Ne dis pas de bêtises Potter ! Tu es l'élu, le survivant, celui-qui-a-survécu, tu ne peux pas mourir, ce serait déjà fait sinon. »_

_« Je n'en suis pas si sur… » marmonna Harry._

_« Bien sur que si, ne sois pas stupide ! Je t'ai promis que tu allais survivre, peut importe le prix. » ledit élu savait que ces mots étaient digne d'une déclaration d'amour de la part du Serpentard. _

_« Je te le promets, tu survivras, et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses. » rajouta-t-il pour clore la conversation. _

_***_

« This station is Queen's park, the next station is Kensal Green. »

Il regarda la foule s'amasser autour des portes de la rame, comme si elle n'arriverait jamais à descendre. Il réprima un léger sourire. Ce n'était pas le jour. Demain peut-être. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas à cette heure. Pas à cet endroit. Surtout pas tandis que tous ces souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

***

_« Harry ? HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pauvre con ! » hurla Draco Malfoy tout en examinant le corps du jeune brun qu'il tenait entre ses bras. _

_« T'occupes...Va tuer Nagini ! » répliqua Harry tout en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant, ce qui ne lui valut qu'une grimace et un regard noir chargé d'inquiétude._

_« Mais Nagini est déjà mort Harry, c'est la s…La fille Granger qui l'a tué. » murmura le blond._

_« Alors il ne reste plus que…Voldemort ? » _

_« Oui…Tu as fait le plus dur Harry, tu y es presque…Presque. »_

_« Oui…Presque. »_

_Il avait lâché sa baguette qui trainait au sol pour serrer Draco dans ses bras, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait surement de la dernière fois. Celui-ci en profita pour guérir d'un coup de baguette discret les grandes plaies qui barraient le dos de Harry. La guerre faisait rage autour d'eux._

_« C'est mon heure Draco, je dois y aller. Voldemort me veut mort. Je dois combattre. »_

_Et il s'était éloigné. Juste comme ça. Parce qu'il s'était préparé toute sa vie à mourir. Il était l'agneau pour le sacrifice. Qu'était une vie face à la préservation de centaines d'autres ? Rien. La voilà la réponse. Juste rien. Il l'avait toujours su._

_***_

« This Station is Kensal Green; the next station is Willesden Junction. »

Harry se leva et quitta la rame le plus vite possible. Il voulait retrouver l'air pur, et le ciel peu nuageux qui pour une fois veillait sur Londres. C'était un mois d'avril doux et agréable, comme le pays n'en connaissait que très rarement. Les fleurs s'épanouissaient sur les fenêtres surplombant les gens qui flânaient dans les rues de la ville de façon rêveuse. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir faire ça, simplement, mais lui ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit. Alors quand il déboucha du métro, il fixa son nez au sol, regardant les pavés de la ville, et se laissa guider par ses pieds qui ne connaissaient que trop bien la direction.

Il bifurqua à l'angle de la rue. Il rentra rapidement dans une petite boutique de fleur et acheta de sublimes lys blanc. Sa fleur préférée... La vendeuse lui souhaita bonne chance pour son rendez-vous galant, et Harry réprima un sourire amer, mais il ne répondit rien. Il se souvenait d'un jour où Draco lui avait parlé de ces fleurs, il l'avait murmuré juste comme ça, quand ils étaient dans un parc de Londres et qu'ils regardaient les plantes rayonnantes.

Finalement, il y était arrivé. Là. Dans cet endroit où il passait des heures par mois. Le soleil ne brillait plus vraiment maintenant, des nuages s'étaient amusés à grignoter le bleu des cieux pour étendre un peu d'ombre sur le cœur déjà sombre d'Harry. Il était plein de souvenirs trop lourds à porter et de morts impossible à effacer. Et assis là, simplement, dans ce « parc », il sentit plus que jamais le poids des âges sur ses épaules saillantes qui ne comptaient pourtant que vingt-cinq printemps où peut-être été, car il savait que même s'il était encore jeune, son esprit était à l'automne de sa vie.

***

_« Harry ! On est là, on est tous là, on ne te laissera plus peu importe tes choix et tes goût. On t'aime…On t'aime nous, ça va être dur, mais tu vas guérir…Tu peux t'en remettre, j'en suis sur ! » disait la voix faiblarde d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à traverser les couloirs imberbes de l'hôpital._

_« Oui Harry, tu vas voir, on va tous recommencer notre vie ou on l'avait laissé, avec nos projets d'avenir. » clama Ron avec un grand sourire._

_Harry s'arrêta brusquement de marcher pour planter son regard sur ses deux amis._

_« Recommencer notre vie où on l'a laissé ? OU ON L'A LAISSE ? MAIS MA VIE S'EST ARRÊTEE EN MEME TEMPS QUE CELLE DE VOLDEMORT ! LE SEUL PROJET D'AVENIR QUE J'AI JAMAIS EU DEPUIS MES ONZE ANS C'EST DE LE TUER, SACHANT QUE JE N'AVAIS QUASIMENT AUCUNE CHANCE DE SURVIVRE ! TU CROIS FRANCHEMENT QUE J'AI DES PROJETS D'AVENIR ? HEIN ? » hurla Harry, les yeux plissé de la colère et de la déception que brûlait en lui. « Je suis désolé si je vous blesse, » reprit-il « Mais je ne repartirais pas avec vous. Je ne supporte plus ce monde. » et sur ces mots, il avait laissé tomber sa baguette au pied de Ron et d'Hermione, surement en un geste symbolique, mais qui voulait à la fois dire tant._

_« Je vous la confie. Si un jour je veux de nouveau faire face à ce monde, je viendrai la reprendre. Cependant je ne pense pas que cela arrivera. »_

_Et il était parti. Laissant sa baguette choir au sol. Abandonné. Comme sa vie. Comme son cœur. Comme son monde._

***

Il avait eu raison ce jour là. Il n'était jamais retourné la chercher, et sans doute n'y retournerait-il jamais. C'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune trace de sa vie d'avant, à part une photo dont les angles étaient cornés tant il les avait triturés. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la brûler comme toutes les autres. Alors il la gardait près de son cœur, dans ses poches, sur sa table de nuit, sous son oreiller.

Mais, aujourd'hui c'était terminé. Il sortit une petite boîte d'allumette de sa poche, gratta l'une d'elle d'un geste habile, et mit feu à l'un des coins de la photographie. Celle-ci s'embrasa. Il la déposa au sol, à côté des lys, dans l'herbe humide, et tourna définitivement la page d'une vie qu'il n'avait pas voulu, pour se tourner vers un avenir composé d'une nuit sans aube. Et dans son dos, il laissa brûler le souvenir du seul choix de sa vie dans un adieu muet.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu une photo dévorée par les flammes, où le sourire d'un blond et d'un brun enlacés s'effaçait peu à peu pour laisser place au vide de la mort. Et comment ne pas mieux représenter la mort qu'avec l'image frappante de cette tombe : une stèle surplombée d'un ange priant le ciel, tandis que le nom du défunt se laissait peu à peu manger par la mousse.

_Draco Lucius MALFOY_

_1981-2002_

* * *

_« Je t'ai promis que tu allais survivre, peut importe le prix. »_

* * *

Il quitta le Kensal Green Cemetery. Ensuite, il ne s'est plus rien passé.

* * *

Et voilà. Certain reconnaîtront peut-être la dernière phrase qui est tirée de La Métaphysique des tubes d'Amélie Nothomb. A vrai dire, en l'écrivant, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la phrase était d'elle, et puis c'est en relisant que cela m'a sauté aux yeux. Je rends donc à l'auteur ce qui est à l'auteur.

Ensuite, j'espère que la vision que j'ai du métro du Londres ne vous a pas laissé une mauvaise impression…C'est juste que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps pendant l'été et que je suis totalement agoraphobe…donc franchement les métros c'est vraiment pas le top u_u. Sinon, j'ai pris le Kensal Green Cemetery parce que je trouve que c'est un endroit superbe et qui pour moi respire la paix de l'âme. Je trouve que les cimetières français n'ont vraiment aucun charme, et que c'est dommage qu'ils soient si strictes et sans âme. J'ai toujours pensé que la mort ne devait pas être traitée comme quelque chose de rigide. Rendre un lieu à la nature, c'est bien, et c'est pour exactement ce qu'est le Kensal Green Cemetery.

J'espère aussi que j'aurais réussi à donner une impression de réalité.

Voilà =)


End file.
